This invention relates generally to hydrotherapy and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus useful in spas, hot tubs, bathtubs, and the like for discharging a fluid (e.g.water-air) stream to impact against and massage a user's body. Applicants prior application Ser. No. 796,987 filed Nov. 12, 1985, discloses an apparatus including a conduit having a discharge orifice mounted for movement so as to cause the impacting fluid stream to sweep over an area of the user's body. Related apparatus is disclosed in applicants' pending application Ser. No. 843,151 filed Mar. 24, 1986 and Ser. No. 902,179 filed Aug. 29, 1986. The present application discloses improved structural embodiments configured to reduce friction loss and enhance conduit movement.
Other hydrotherapy devices for massaging a user's body by moving a discharge nozzle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,523,340; 4,339,833; 4,220,145; and 3,868,949. Various other hydrotherapy devices for discharging water-air streams are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,502,168; 4,262,371; 3,905,358; and 3,297,025